hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Pokemon Islands Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2016 Pokemon Islands Hurricane Season was an above average season, with 19 storms forming. It was notable for having 2 category 5 storms. Name List * Aipom * Basculin * Chandelure * Deino * Elekid * Fennekin * Gligar * Haunter * Joltik * Krabby * Ledian * Marill * Nidoran * Paras * Ralts * Skitty * Turtwig * Vileplume * Whismur * Zorua . Storms Hurricane Aipom The Pokemon Islands Hurricane Center noted a depression on May 29th. It intensified into Tropical Storm Aipom later in the day. It moved through the sea before reaching Hurricane Status on June 1. It then moved north quickly, and it slowly dissipated, with the remnants vanishing on June 3. . . . . . Tropical Storm Basculin A depression formed on June 14, and showed no sign of strengthening. It slowly moved northeast and then curved to the west. It made landfall on an island on June 14 and slowly dissipated. It was noticed that the storm briefly reached TS Status the next day and was named Basculin. Minimal damage was sustained. . . Tropical Storm Chandelure Another depression formed on June 20. It quickly reached TS Status. Then it curved around the islands. Weakening to a depression. It then began moving very fast around the islands, and became remnants on June 22. The remnants brought rainfall to the Johto region. . . . . Hurricane Deino Deino initially was forecast to become a C2 and head west. However, the storm curved to the east, and became the first major storm of the season on July 4. It slowly moved to the east of Sinnoh, bringing rainfall to Iron Island, and other nearby land. About $2,000 P in damage occurred. . . . . Tropical Storm Elekid Elekid was forecast to become a category 1 and make landfall on Sinnoh, initially. But instead it curved west, only reaching TS status. It then made a loop back around, and dissipated on July 12. Rainfall occurred in Sinnoh. . . . . Tropical Storm Fennekin Fennekin formed in the middle of an island group on July 15, and headed west. It briefly reached tropical storm status before dissipating on July 18. Fennekin did not impact any land. . . . Tropical Storm Gligar Gligar was a moderate tropical storm TS that skimmed the coast of Sinnoh. It brought Tropical Storm force winds to Twinleaf Town, and Lake Verity. The storm dissipated on August 9. 1 indirect fatality was recorded in Sinnoh. . . . . Hurricane Haunter Hurricane Haunter was the first hurricane of the season to make landfall as such. It made landfall on the Green Islands as a Category 2 Hurricane. Bringing 105 mph winds and moderate rainfall. It crossed the whole island before dissipating on August 5, in the Blue Bay. 15 fatalities and $30,000 P were recorded. . . . . Hurricane Joltik Joltik was a weak TS that formed on August 15. Expected to briefly become a Storm before dissipating due to wind shear, Joltik moved north. However, Joltik rapidly gained intensity as it entered more favorable conditions, making landfall near Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh as a category 4. It then weakened to a C1 as it made it back to sea, and slowly began to intensify again. It reached peak intensity north of the Yellow Islands on August 23, becoming the first C5 of the season. It then made landfall on Johto as a C1. Joltik caused 950 fatalities and $10 billion P in damage. . . . . Hurricane Krabby Krabby reached Hurricane status on August 31, and moved through the central islands, bringing 80 mph winds and moderate rainfall. It then moved into open waters and slowly dissipated. Krabby caused 3 fatalities and $100,000 P in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Ledian Ledian was a weak tropical storm that formed on September 9. It moved west, and curved north. The storm made landfall on Kanto in the late hours of September 10. It caused light damage and no fatalities. . . . . Hurricane Marill A depression formed on September 13, and was named Marill. It had to deal with strong wind shear, weakening to a depression again before reaching the Gulf of Kanto, where it rapidly Intensified into a Category 4, making landfall on Kanto at peak intensity. The storm slowly moved over Kanto as a C3, before weakening to a depression. It moved out to sea, and briefly became a TS before dissipating west of the Yellow Island. Marill caused about 1,300 fatalities and $50 billion P damage. . . . Tropical Storm Nidoran Nidoran formed in the northern basin, and was the only storm that season to do so. Nidoran only briefly reached TS status, before weakening to a depression. Nidoran then dissipated on September 24 without threatening land. . . . . Tropical Storm Paras Paras was a weak TS that quickly moved northeast. It dissipated on October 4, not a threat to land. The remnants brought rainfall to Snowpoint City. . . . . . . Hurricane Ralts Ralts was a similar storm to Deino, but instead brought heavy winds to the Green Island. It slowly moved across the ocean, bringing Hurricane Force winds to Green Island. After that, the storm dissipated north of Sinnoh on October 26. The storm caused 12 fatalities and $30 million P in damage. . . . . Hurricane Skitty A depression formed west of the Central Islands on October 17. It then moved through the islands in a similar manner to a storm earlier in the year, but it opted to move further west, making it the only storm to do that. It also brought rainfall to Hoenn as a remnant, being the only storm of the season to do so. . . . . Hurricane Turtwig Turtwig was the second C5 of the season, and made landfall near Snowpoint as a weak C3. It then moved northeast, weakening very slowly, before making landfall on Johto as a Depression. It was also one of the few storms in recorded history to pass through the Blue Bay and survive. Turtwig caused 56 fatalities and $500,000 P in damage. . . . Tropical Storm Vileplume Vileplume was a somewhat weak storm that passed east of Sinnoh. It brought TS force winds to the region, before heading north and eventually dissipating on November 6. The storm caused 5 fatalities and $10,000 in damage. . . . . Tropical Storm Whismur Whismur was the final storm of the season, forming on November 29. It moved northeast and made landfall on the Central Islands as a TS. It then weakened to a depression and moved off the coast. The storm caused 10 fatalities and $4,000 P in damage. . . . Names Due to the La Nina, the meteorologists were very close to using up all the names on the list. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Joltik and Marill ''were retired. They will be replaced with ''Jirachi and Meditite in the 2020 season. Name List For 2020 * Aipom * Basculin * Chandelure * Deino * Elekid * Fennekin * Gligar * Haunter * Jirachi * Krabby * Ledian * Meditite * Nidoran * Paras * Ralts * Skitty * Turtwig * Vileplume * Whismur * Zorua Category:Above-average seasons Category:Unusual seasons Category:Pokemon Seasons